1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric bicycle driving apparatuses are provided to drive electric bicycles.
Most conventional driving apparatuses for electric bicycles have a limit to effective operation of a motor driver that drives a motor in a low-speed or high-speed motor driving mode, and consequently have a limit to reduction in battery power consumption.
Recently, studies into improved electric bicycle driving apparatuses to reduce a speed change mode time in consideration of battery power consumption when a motor of an electric bicycle is driven in a low-speed mode or high-speed mode have been performed.